Waiting for the Light
by Kuro Tenshi Hime
Summary: Canon. She's just waiting... waiting for the light to pull her out of this dark, hopeless prison. T for some cussing and my paranoia. #1


**A/N: Hello! My name is Kuro Tenshi Hime. Please feel free to call me Yuuki, Tenshi, Hime, or any other sort of nickname that you can think of (because I know "Kuro Tenshi Hime" is _quite_ a mouthful to say, haha). Any who, this isn't the first fanfiction I've ever written, but the idea possessed me. And I know the basic plot (with the reversed roles) is rather similar to TheAnimeGirl4321's _A brunette in darkness_ (for those that have read it) but I assure you that I did not copy it from her. I even have consent from that author to write this story.**

**As a last minute note, before I forget, _italics_ are thoughts.**

**Enough rambling (for now)… on with the story! :D**

**Update- 8/30/2012: I finally finished editing this chapter. Sorry for the delay and fret not! The next one shall be posted very soon! (I finally found the inspiration and I'm writing it now.)  
**

* * *

"Natsume!" The said boy turned around to look at the person who had called out to him.

"What is it, Ruka?" he asked. The said blondie shifted around uncomfortably before he finally blurted out what was on his mind.

"Wait for me would you?" Ruka complained. A look of confusion crossed the lad's face before his ruby eyes widened in shock. Ruka mentally chuckled.

"Oi, Ruka… what's with that luggage?" Natsume asked quietly. Ruka smiled.

"I'm going as well! You didn't think you could ditch me here in this tiny little village did you?" Ruka asked sarcastically. The raven-haired lad's eyes widened a bit more before quickly returning to his usual bland face.

"… You don't need to come. All you need to do is stay here and live in peace. Besides… won't your mother be sad if her little 'Ru-chan' leaves?" Natsume asked smirking at the end. Ruka fought back a blush (which was a futile struggle, as a rose color tinted his pale cheeks anyway) before he shook his head.

"I've already told my mother. I've already decided to follow you Natsume… and you can't stop me. I'm going with you to the Academy." Ruka declared.

"Aoi's going to cry too you know?" Natsume told him.

"She did a bit." Ruka admitted. "But she also agreed on letting me go with you. 'Please watch over my stupid brother, Ru-chan.' Is what she said." Ruka told him. Natsume was silent for a moment before he sighed and shook his head. A small smile graced his face.

"Alright. Come on, _Ru-chan_… Gakuen Alice is a long drive from here." Natsume said as he slid into the limo. Ruka grinned and gave his luggage to a man clad in a black suit before climbing into the car as well.

-A-

It was a normal day in class 2B. The class would chat noisily, then the door would slide open, and a certain brunette would walk in. The class would silently watch her sit down at her seat before most of them stood up in unison, and bowed to the girl.

"Good morning, Mikan-san." They said in complete synchronization. The girl would acknowledge them with a nod and they would all sit back down.

The usual chatter would start up again, but this time, more softly. Then out-of-the-blue, a girl with short ebony hair and amethyst eyes would stand up with a gun in hand and shoot the brunette. The class watched calmly as the girl effortlessly caught the rubber ball despite the fact that it flew towards her at about 200 kilometers per minute. The next second, the girl redirected the ball and watched with a bored face as it flew outside through an open window.

"She's crabby today." A boy with spiky blond hair commented. Another boy, almost identical to the one who just spoke, continued,

"Well, she's not a morning person."

"Hah, of course she isn't. I doubt that she can sleep much at night knowing that she's a murderer." It barely above a whisper, but it was enough to be heard by the brunette and the Ice Queen. The foolish boy who had just spoken paled, when he realized that he had just accidentally spoken his thoughts out loud. "I-I mean-" he sputtered, trying to make up some excuse. The merciless inventor raised her baka-gun at the person who just spoke and shot, sending him flying across the room and straight into the chalkboard.

"Don't say worthless things when you know nothing about her." The ebony-haired beauty said coldly. She glanced at her best friend who offered a barely visible smile in return. She didn't need to say it out loud for the violet-eyed inventor to understand. It was all said loud and clear… through the expression in Mikan's eyes; her silent message.

_Thank you, Hotaru._ The latter merely nodded before sitting back down in her seat and going back to tinkering on some invention of hers.

The trouble-making "twins" took the chance to walk over to the boy and poke fun at him.

"Hahaha! The foolish Card was punished by the Queen!" Koko sang.

"If you planted the wrong roses, don't try to paint them red!" Kitsuneme added. Mikan sighed. The class was cheerful and lively. She always liked that about them, but this particular morning, she was still feeling tired from last night. Using her arms as a pillow, the brunette leaned her head on the desk and closed her eyes. The class would notice this and then lower their volume even more while waiting for either their feminine homeroom teacher to arrive (which was unlikely, as he was always late or absent) or their useless assistant teacher.

Yup. It was just another normal day in class 2B…

…

…

…

Or so they thought anyway.

-A-

A hand shook the two boys awake. One was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes while the other glared at the person who dared to disturb his sleep.

"Now, now, no need to glare, Natsume-kun!" the blond chastised before smiling. "Come… we've arrived." When the two still sleepy boys stepped out of the limo, the first sight that greeted them was a giant, golden gate with a plate in the middle that had the letters "GA" inscribed in calligraphy.

When they walked up to the gate, it magically swung open, fully revealing the beauty and the grandness of the majestic building. Ruka gawked openly at the structure while Natsume just stared at it emotionlessly. However, one could see the surprise in those deep, ruby irises of his. The blonde man chuckled. The first sight of Gakuen Alice did have that sort of effect on people.

"Hyuuga Natsume, Nogi Ruka." The man called, snapping them out of their reverie. After the two boys walked onto the school grounds, the large golden gates silently swung inwards and a soft click was heard when they closed. The purple-eyed teacher turned around to face the two boys.

"Welcome to Gakuen Alice."

-A-

The trained eyes of the clone watched the new arrivals with sad eyes as they entered the grounds of Gakuen Alice.

_You could have escaped… but the gate has already closed. There's no going back now._

And then, the clone disappeared, leaving no trace of ever being there in the first place.

-A-

"G-good morning, class." Fukutan stuttered. As usual, the entire class ignored him.

"Quiet." Mikan had spoken softly, but it was still enough to get the attention of the entire class who immediately fell silent. She then put her head down again and went back to napping.

"Th-thank you. Now, I have two new students to introduce to you." he said nervously. As soon as the words left his mouth, an excited buzz filled the air.

"Two new students?"

"A boy or a girl?!"

"I hope she's hot."

"Well how do you know that it's going to be a girl?!"

"A-anyway," Fukutan raised his voice slightly here, "please welcome them!" Fukutan said gesturing towards the door. The door slid open, revealing two handsome boys who were obviously polar opposites. One had blonde hair and blue eyes; undoubtedly French and every girl's typical image of "Prince Charming." He carried a small, white bunny in his arms. The other had messy raven hair and piercing crimson eyes. His face held a cool, stoic expression and his hands were shoved in his pockets. Definitely the "bad boy" type. The class was silent for a moment before bursting out into a flood of loud chatter and a hurricane of questions. **BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Stop causing such a ruckus." Hotaru said. She glanced at the sleeping form of her best friend very briefly before sitting down and going back to polishing her baka gun. Everybody took notice of who Hotaru had looked at and immediately became silent and sat down in their seats.

_They're suddenly quiet? Sure that black-haired girl is a bit intimidating with that weird contraption of hers but enough for them to shut up so quickly like that? _Ruka thought as he stroked the head of his bunny.

_Who _are _those two girls? _Natsume wondered.

"Thank you, Imai-san. Now," Fukutan turned to the two boys at the head of the class. "P-please introduce yourselves. State your name, age and Alice." He instructed them. Ruka stepped forward first.

"My name is Nogi Ruka. I'm thirteen years old. I have the animal pheromone Alice. Please take care of me." He said with a slight bow. The rabbit in his arms shifted around. "Ah that's right, this is my rabbit, Yuki." Ruka said with a small smile as he pet the animal's head. Most of the girls in the class squealed quietly at the sight.

"Hyuuga Natsume. Thirteen." Natsume said simply.

_He's a man of few words… he's so… so… cool!_ The class thought. A girl with dark green curls raised her hand. When Fukutan called on her, she shouted out, "Hyuuga-kun, what's your Alice?" she asked.

"None of your business, hag." Natsume responded quite harshly. The girl's face flushed in anger.

"Wh-who are you calling hag?! I won't forgive you, even if you _are_ super hot and totally my type!" she declared rather loudly which in return, earned her a baka bullet from Hotaru.

"Oi Shouda, are you angry at him or are you trying to confess to him?" Hotaru said with irritation. "And as for his Alice, you could just get Yomi to tell you." Hotaru pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sumire blushed, but this time it was out of embarrassment.

"He has the fire Alice." Mikan said with her eyes still closed. Everyone turned to face the brunette as she sat up and blinked a few times. She sensed someone looking at her and she knew that it was the raven-haired transfer student. "Mind-reading Alice." She answered simply without looking at him as she rubbed the remaining sleepiness out of her eyes. Natsume glared at the girl in front of him.

"Oi, at least look at someone when you talk to them. That's rude… didn't your mother ever teach you that?" Natsume spat at her. The class stiffened and Hotaru's eyes widened. Suddenly, Natsume found himself floating up in the air.

"Natsume!" Ruka called out to him from below.

"Hyu-Hyuuga-kun!" Fukutan panicked. "Mochiage-kun, please put him down!" Fukutan said desperately to a nearly bald kid who ignored him. Fukutan seemed to pretty much be on the verge of tears at this point.

"Oi, new kid, don't be so full of yourself! How dare you talk to Mikan-san like that?!" he yelled at Natsume. Natsume kept the cold façade on his face. "You-!" Mochu shouted when a smooth voice interrupted.

"Mochu, put him down." He looked at the owner of the voice.

"B-but-!" he protested.

"Put him down." Mikan repeated more firmly. The latter grudgingly complied. Mikan looked over at Natsume for the first time and crimson clashed with hazel.

-A-

_That raven hair, those crimson eyes… he looks terribly familiar. Who was it again? Ah yes… he… he looks like Kaoru-san._ Those were the first thoughts that ran through Mikan's mind when she looked into Natsume's crimson orbs. Then it all clicked in her mind. _Okaa-sama did tell me that Kaoru-san had a son close to my age. _Mikan thought, a small frown beginning to form on her face. _I hope he didn't also inherit the fourth Alice type like Kaoru-san… and… like me._

* * *

**A/N: It is currently 3:34 AM. I'm really tired, but I can't sleep so I'm up doing this. *sigh* I'm probably not in the best condition to be writing this right now so this is probably riddled with errors. So I guess what I'm trying to say is… sorry if it sucks. I will definitely go back and fix any errors (from my past experiences, it's more like severely edit) another time.**

**Also, it seems that Natsume has more of the _Hotaru_ role and Ruka is playing more of the _Mikan_ role during the village scene, eh? Ahahahaha… well… we shall see how it goes. Yeah… I'm an author who relies more on spontaneous ideas and bursts of inspiration rather than any form of planning. ^_^"**

**And before anyone points it out, I know. I like using ellipses _way _too much. Haha, sorry I'll try to fix that habit. Anyhow, I know you've probably heard this like a billion times… but please, _please, PLEASE_ do review even it ends up being just one sentence or even one word! "Update," "good," "bad," "you suck," I really don't care.**

**But if that wasn't enough to convince you…**

**Reviews/ Alerts/ Favorites= Happy Yuuki.**

**Happy Yuuki (+ Fully Charged and Inspired Yuuki)= Faster updates.**

**Faster updates= More updates.**

**More Updates= Happy readers.**

**Happy readers= Reviews?**

**It's like a circle you see? :D**


End file.
